Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life
Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life is the Halloween special and thirty-fifth episode of the fifth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery In the Mexican town of San Angel, Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Manolo Sánchez, Maria Posada, and Joaquín Mondragon, who've been friends ever since childhood. Although, their lives have taken different paths. Maria was sent to Spain, Joaquin joined the military, and Manolo studied to become a bullfighter, one thing remains the same: Manolo and Joaquin both want to marry Maria. Little does the trio know that battling husband-and-wife deities have made a high-stakes wager on the love triangle's outcome. So, it's up to Mickey and his friends to help them with their destinies. Plot Beautiful day at Museum/Mary Beth, the Tour Guide/A Special Tour One beautiful day at a museum, a male tour guide named Thomas. Just when Thomas begins to be scared, a beautiful woman named Mary Beth took a group of children on a tour of Mexican folk myths and legends. She told them the story of the Mexican town of San Ángel from the Book of Life, which holds every story in the world. Reaching the prohibited Mexican section/Meeting Guicho/The story begins In the museum, Mary ask the students some questions, and down the secret hall they met a security guard named Guicho, who spooked the students. Mary turned on the lights and it revealed every thing that are related to Mexico including the giant book called "The Book of Life" as the story begins. Enter Manolo, Joaquin, and Maria/La Muerte and Xibalba make their wager In the story, the spirits La Muerte, ruler of the Land of the Remembered, and Xibalba, ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, set a wager on San Ángel's Day of the Dead festival after seeing two best friends, Manolo Sánchez and Joaquín Mondragon, competing over a girl named Maria Posada. La Muerte bets that Manolo will marry Maria, while Xibalba bets on Joaquín. If La Muerte wins, Xibalba can no longer interfere in mortal affairs, if Xibalba wins, he and La Muerte switch realms. However, Xibalba cheats by giving Joaquin his Medal of Everlasting Life, which grants the wearer invincibility. Maria was force to move to Spain/Manolo and Joaquin wait for her to return Soon, Maria freed a herd of pigs from being slaughtered, causing her father to enroll her in a boarding school in Spain the hopes of removing her rebellious streak to become a proper lady instead. While saying their goodbyes, Manolo gives her a baby pig from earlier and she gives him a guitar engraved with "Always play from the heart" while Joaquín keeps her hat that flew off the train. Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Manolo/Maria has returned to Mexico Over a couple of years, Manolo is being taught how to be a bullfighter by his father, Carlos Sánchez, but he still wanted to play the music. As for Joaquin well after he saved Maria's father, General Posada, from being knocked out by a rampaging boar, he's now adopted by him and joined the military. Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and his friends, along with some from other worlds including Jack Skellington and company arrived in San Angel and befriended Manolo from the very beginning. Then, Manolo's musician dreams are suppressed by his father, who trains him to become a bullfighter like the rest of their family, while Joaquín becomes the revered town hero with the Medal's aid, something he had aspired to since his father was also a hero. On the day of Maria's return, a celebration is held culminating in Manolo's first bullfight. During the Bullfight, Manolo defeats the bull but refuses to kill it. Disgracing of its father/Manolo and Joaquin competing/The arrival of bandits With that, it was dismaying Carlos and the crowd, but impressing Maria, Mickey, and his friends. That night, Maria is pressured by her father, the mayor of San Angel, to marry Joaquín so that he will stay and protect San Ángel from the bandit Chakal, though she is conflicted by her feelings for Manolo. Manolo proves his love to Maria/Maria gets bitten/Manolo's death Maria and Manolo meet before dawn to profess their love for each other, but they are interrupted when Xibalba sends a two-headed snake to bite her once, rendering her unconscious. Manolo was upset that Maria was dead, so it's when Xibalba appeared. As he told him that he'll do anything to see Maria once again even in death, the two-headed snake bit him twice, making Manolo be dead. Mickey and his friends discovered many realms/Opening the Dead Land portals Mickey knew what Xibalba has done to separate Manolo and Maria, he discovered many realms of the after life. So, he started opening the Dead Land portals in hopes to find them. Meeting with Manolo and his family/Xibalba ruled the Land of the Remembered At the Land of the Remembered, Manolo reunites with his mother, Carmen, and his illustrious deceased family members. So after they landed right on one of the floats they met with the rest Manolo's dead family, but once they reached the La Muerte's Castle it turns out Xibalba is now the ruler of the Land of the Remembered. The Quest for La Muerte/Meeting with the Candle Maker/Writing its own story So, he explains the bet to Manolo and that the snake put Maria in a coma, but killed him. When Maria awakens, she learns of Manolo's death and solemnly accepts Joaquín's proposal. With some help from Mickey and his friends, Manolo, Carmen, and Luis, Manolo's grandfather, travel to the Cave of Souls to reach La Muerte. They meet the Candle Maker, who oversees the lives of everybody in the living world. After seeing that Manolo's story in the Book of Life is blank and can be rewritten by Manolo's own actions, the Candle Maker takes them to the Land of the Forgotten. Arriving in the Land of the Forgotten/La Muerte's second wager with Xibalba When they reached the Land of the Forgotten while jumping through a magic waterfall, they raced towards Xibalba's castle where La Muerte resides and they told her about a wager that Xibalba cheated on. This caused La Muerte to be so mad, the Candlemaker advised the others to cover their ears when she shouted out to Xibalba. As he went back to his domain to answer his lover's reply, but as soon as he'd got back, he's both surprise and shocked that Manolo and the others made it to the Land of the Forgotten in one piece. Angrily and enraged, La Muerte lectures him before another deal is negotiated; Manolo's life will be returned if he completes a challenge Xibalba sets him, but if he fails, Xibalba will rule both lands and Manolo will be forgotten. Thinking that Manolo's fear is bulls, Xibalba manifests every bull the Sanchez family ever fought, which merge into a giant one for Manolo to defeat. Bullfighting at the arena/Manolo sings his song and be true to himself In the living world, Chakal, who previously owned the Medal, leads his army to San Ángel to find it. Chakal kills Carlos, who joins the deceased to watch Manolo fight. Manolo, realizing his fear is actually being himself, again refuses to deliver the finishing blow, instead singing an apology to the resentment-filled spirit asking it to forgive his family's transgressions, which it does by peacefully dissolving away. Mickey and his friends returned to the living/Preparing to save San Angel With Mickey and his friends cheering at Manolo, they all returned to the living and prepare to battle Chakal and his army of bandits to save San Angel. Manolo has been revived/The Day of the Dead/The final battle/Chakal's death After Manolo conquered his fear of being himself, the three gods revived Manolo sending him back to the Land of the Living. Once Chakal got the medal from Joaquin, he was about to walk away from San Angel. However, it was knocked out of his hand by the revived Manolo Sanchez shocking everyone in the Land of the Living. Just when Mickey and his friends joined the fight, the spirits of Manolo's family came to the living world to defeat Chakal as well. During the battle, Manolo is almost killed again when Chakal blows them both up, but is saved by the Medal which Joaquín pins on him at the last second. Joaquín returns it to Xibalba and resolves to be a hero of his own accord, Xibalba allowed Mickey to keep the Medal of Everlasting Life to protect it from evil hands. Manolo and Maria got married/La Muerte and Xibalba made up/Another happy ending Finally, Manolo and Maria wed happily as Xibalba expresses his love for La Muerte once more, which the latter accepts and returns. As the story ends, the students went back onto the bus heading back to school. However as they say their goodbyes to Mary Beth, she transformed into the goddess herself, La Muerte, and the security guard shown earlier reveal himself as Xibalba. The Candle Maker then tells the viewers to write their own story. Songs and Scores #I Will Wait #Más #Creep #Just a Friend #Da Ya Think I'm Sexy? #I Love You Too Much #Can't Help Falling in Love #El Aparato/Land of the Remember #Visiting Mother #The Apology Song #Cielito Lindo #No Matter Where You Are #Live Life #The Ecstasy of Gold Trivia *Jack Skellington will join Mickey and friends in this adventure. *Merlock and the other baddies will help Chakal into finding his medal. Scenes #Beautiful day at Museum/Mary Beth, the Tour Guide/A Special Tour #Reaching the prohibited Mexican section/Meeting Guicho/The story begins #Enter Manolo, Joaquin, and Maria/La Muerte and Xibalba make their wager #Maria was force to move to Spain/Manolo and Joaquin wait for her to return #Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Manolo/Maria has returned to Mexico #Disgracing of its father/Manolo and Joaquin competing/The arrival of bandits #Manolo proves his love to Maria/Maria gets bitten/Manolo's death #Mickey and his friends discovered many realms/Opening the Dead Land portals #Meeting with Manolo and his family/Xibalba ruled the Land of the Remembered #The Quest for La Muerte/Meeting with the Candle Maker/Writing its own story #Arriving in the Land of the Forgotten/La Muerte's second wager with Xibalba #Bullfighting at the arena/Manolo sings his song and be true to himself #Mickey and his friends returned to the living/Preparing to save San Angel #Manolo has been revived/The Day of the Dead/The final battle/Chakal's death #Manolo and Maria got married/La Muerte and Xibalba made up/Another happy ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225